Ultrasound
by Jak Moriarty
Summary: Following Camera Shy. Out for revenge, wanting to break Nico, Shay and Anna have set up a plan. A simple plan which made easy. Kill, break and amuse. The clock it sticking.


Ultrasound

_England, 2017_

"You won't leave me, will you?" Noah said in annoyance as he made his way through the street.

"Not really," Shay said, walking beside him, grinning.

Noah was getting irritated by this boy now. He looked at the corner of his eye at the other teen. He had bed-head red hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He wore a faded green shirt and pair of ripped jeans. Shay looked like the kind of teenager who got into fights. As he had scars up his left arm, like he got burn badly some years ago, however, they were faint now. Which only showed ripples in his skin in the light if you looked closely enough.

Noah rolled his eyes as he pulled his coat round him closer, as the wind hit him.

"You're so adorable." Shay said, walking beside Noah.

"And you're so irritating." Noah muttered.

"Irritating amazingly cool?" Shay asked, with a smirk.

Noah stopped and looked at him. "No, the total opposite to be précised. Annoying, irritating and terribly irksome."

"I can find some compliment in there somewhere." Shay winked. "That or you find me so attractive you want to deny it so you want to fight against your feelings towards me; therefore you are being _terribly_ awkward towards me."

"Awkward is one word for it for sure," Noah added. "Beside," he said, "I have a boyfriend."

"So do I."

"Don't you have any boundaries?"

"Not really. I have this thing in my mind that, well, more of a rule to be honest that I_ just_ have to follow, the rule is: _When I see a hot guy, I must pester them until they cave in_." Shay smiled, poking Noah in the chest. "Also, you have them amazing lips which just say, _I can just have you in a second_."

Noah felt his cheeks go hot. Nico never said that. Nico never said much to be honest. Well, he did. He could sweet talk Noah into anything and also everything which he wanted him to do.

"More to the point," Noah was getting slightly flustered now and turned back to walk. Shay followed him grinning with his achievement. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me round almost every day?"

"What would be more important than you?"

"Your boyfriend? Job? Family, maybe?"

"Ah," Shay dismissed it, "My boyfriend and I, well, how can I say it… we have more of an open relationship," he said, "My work is a free-lance kind of thing and my family." He raised his eyebrows, "Well, what can I say about them. They're a bit… complicated."

Noah glanced at him. "How complicated?" he said unsure.

"_Very _complicated," Shay heaved, shoving his hands into his pockets.

They walked more a bit more in silence until Shay broke it. "How about you then, aye?" His cheekiness back again.

"What?" Noah was taken aback by this question. They turned a corner down another street.

"You. Your life. I can just see it's more amazing than mine, just like your body." He winked.

Noah spluttered, pulling his coat around him as far as it could go; now feeling self conscious now. "Well," his eyes darted round, trying to find an escape, as on cue, a briefly smile came upon his lips as he saw his house just a few meters away. He made his way up the steps, Shay hadn't stopped following him.

"Well…?" Shay came closer to Noah, cornering him, wanting for an answer. The sly smile just playing on his lips at the same time his hands either side of Noah's body, itching to get closer.

Noah couldn't hold the blush back now. Shay was close now he could feel his warm breath on his lips. "Well…erm… I-I-I must say…"

"You're so adorable..." Shay played, leaning closer, his brown eyes twinkling in the light.

Noah's hand fumbled with the keys in his pocket, trying to shove them into the key hole in an awkward position.

The door suddenly fell open. Noah landed on the floor in a thump with Shay on top of him. And the bad thing, well, not necessarily bad for some cases but in this circumstance, it could be for Noah. Shay had pinned him down fully now, and had kicked the door shut.

"Now this is what I called forwards, honey." Shay smirked.

"I-I-I didn'—," What he was going to say was cut off, as Shay kisses him. It was soft and gentle, leaving Noah in this flustered trance. "You're so gorgeous, Noah." And got on with the job which he was sent to do.

* * *

"Did it work?"

"Of course it did, why wouldn't it, aye?"

The petite Chinese teenage girl walked out of the shadows and lent on a black pillar, "Because you normally screw things up, Shay."

Shay was slumped back in chair, with his legs flopped over the side of the chair as one hand was playing with a strange of his red hair, "Beginners luck, eh? Perhaps it was just my amazing charms which made it work. He certainly loved them."

"You shagged him, didn't you?"

"Oh Anna," Shay smirked, twirling his finger in his hair, "Is that all you know me of?"

"Most of which…yes then," The girl replied, with a plain look on her face. "I don't know how father puts up with you, certainly."

"I have this special spark with Daddy if you must know. Only because he prefers me than you."

"Hades does not choose favourites." Anna snapped. "Have you seen him?"

"Ha!" Shay scoffed, "Oh yeah? How about our ikkle brother, Nico."

Anna strode her way other to her brother, "Nico is the one who screwed things up." She said, a shadow passing over her face, "How can _he_ be fathers favourite."

"'Cos apparently he changed his mind with the whole _last change war crap_, if you know what I mean," Shay said, "Look at him. This is why we need to break him."

"So I do need to follow your plan, don't I?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes little sister," Shay smirked darkly, pushing himself up from the chair, "Because we are going to take Nico Di Angelo down."

* * *

So this is the story set after Camera Shy. This is a year before the last chapter in CS, so Noah is 17 in this.

Hope you like this!

~ August


End file.
